The Neuroproteomics Pilot Center will be organized around five cores: an Administrative Core, an Analytical Core, and three projects that include Clinical Studies, Animal Models and In-vitro Models (Figure 1). The Administrative Core includes the PI (Robert J. Cotter), the co-Pi (Avindra Nath) and the Principal Investigators for each of the projects (Justin McArthur, Chris Zink and Avindra Nath) and the Analytical Core (Robert J. Cotter). A Scientific Steering Committee will include this group along with several additional senior scientists from the Johns Hopkins HIV Neuroscience research community who represent a breadth of disciplines with appropriate representations of NIMH funding, a balance between the School of Medicine and School of Public Health, and a balance between clinical and basic research. Policies and procedures to be used by the Center